1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera which captures a subject figure and generates an image, and particularly relates to an electronic camera having a blur-correcting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic camera which corrects a blur of an optical axis in an image-capturing optical system is conventionally known. Such an electronic camera corrects the blur by physically moving a part of the image-capturing optical system or an image-capturing device (or a film). Further, there is another known electronic camera which corrects the blur using an image processing technique, by combining plural images generated by image capturing with separate exposure or shifting an image-capturing range (for example, disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent application Publication No. Hei 7-123317).
However, the above-described device correcting the blur by physically moving a part of the image-capturing optical system or the image-capturing device (or the film) needs to have an optical system suitable for blur correction and drive it, which raises a problem of drastically increasing power consumption. Further, in the above-described electronic camera correcting the blur using the image processing technique, various problems may occur such as image degradation, image size reduction, lack of image information, and so on.